1. Field of Invention: Improvements in the Process of Producing Coconut Brandy
My invention improves the process of producing coconut brandy through the methods of fermenting, distilling and maserating/steeping a combination of coconut juice, prunes, apples, raisins, yeast, calamansi juice, honey and jackfruit meat, without adding sugar, water, artificial color, artificial flavor; resulting in a smoother, mellower, distilled spirit, without bitterness or burning after-taste and hangover of the present product.
Coconut brandy is presently produced in its pure form in little village stores in the Souther Tagalog Region of the Philippines. It can be produced in any country where coconut is grown.
The calamansi fruit.sup.1, (the Tagalog term in Philippine National Language) for calamondin (the term in English), one of the ingredients I used to improve the process of producing coconut brandy, though presently grown in the Provinces of Batangas and Quezon in the Philippines, is presently grown and can be grown abundantly in the States of Hawaii and Florida and in Panama. FNT .sup.1 The World Book Encyclopedia, Letter C, Vol. 3, p. 18, 1968
The Calamansi or calamondin is a small, loose-skinned orange. It has 7 to 10 segments and only a few small seeds. The deep orange flesh when ripe yields extremely acid juice.
The jackfruit.sup.2, or fruit of the jack trees (jak, ja'ca) or artocarpus integrifolius, is an East Indian tree of the mulberry family, widely grown for its fruits of the same genus as breadfruit though jackfruit is larger and coarser. FNT .sup.2 The World Book Dictionary, Vol. 1, 1968, Index P. 1049
The large, globular jackfruit weighs from 5 to 50 lbs. The edible fruit, covered with coarse prickly points is first green, then brown and when ripe, turns yellow; the smell is pleasant and the meat is sweet and succulent. The jack trees grow abundantly in the Philippines, India, Ceylon (Sri-Langka), Eastern Archipelago and Portugal.
There are 1200 calamansi trees and 917 jackfruit trees that are fully grown as cover crops on my family's coconut plantation in the Philippines consisting of 2,207,000 square meters, and more will be planted. Hence, the possibility of these trees becoming unavailable for my purpose is remote. When others realize the important commercial values of these two fruits, many landowners will cultivate, plant and grow them in abundance.